1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory module assemblies, and more particularly to a memory module assembly including a heat sink attached to a printed circuit board of the memory module assembly and having a plurality of fins alternated with openings through the heat sink, wherein the heat sink is formed by stamping a metal sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory module assemblies that are currently in use generally do not require cooling devices to dissipate heat. The electronic components and memory module assemblies currently available, which are operated on or below 66 MHz do not generate heat that requires a cooling device for dissipating the heat. However, as the industry progresses, memory module assemblies, such SDRAM DIMM memory module assemblies are required to be operated at 100 MHz or more. For these modern memory module assemblies, heat sinks will be required to remove heat generated thereby.
Conventionally, an aluminum extrusion-type heat sink having a plurality of fins is used to attach to a printed circuit board to remove heat therefrom. However, the aluminum extrusion-type heat sink usually has disadvantages of high cost and heavy weight.
What is needed, therefore, is a memory module assembly having heat sinks which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.